Are you Proud?
by just cow
Summary: Eren lives with his very successful friend Armin, and his sister Mikasa. Their both in college Mikasa for law and Armin for becoming a doctor. He on the other hand is a model struggling to get approval from his parents and friends. (In more ways then one).


**Hello, if your new to this story, please enjoy it, and if you're here to read the first few chapters due to the editing that I've done I hope I did better than the first time, I'm combining all 6 chapters into this one update so there's less for me to post. Anyways I'm going to stop talking so you can actually read the fic instead of my randomness.**

 **Are You Proud?**

 **Chapter 1**

This world is cruel and unforgiving. I of all people know this because of the hardships I've faced, but that's unimportant right now. What is important is the fact that I've been waiting 2 hours. I mean come on Mikasa I'm hungry.

I mean it's not like it's my fault I can't leave the apartment, it's not my fault the press swarm every place I go, and it's not my fault there's no food here. (That's Mikasa's fault for letting Sasha come over because I need 'social interaction'. Pfft who needs that?). And the press thing might be my fault... Might. Alright, it is but still doesn't make me less hungry.

My hope is lifted when I hear shuffling outside the door, but to my dismay instead of Mikasa opening the door, I'm greeted with 4 light taps on the door.(The hope was shattered).

"Who is it?" I call out, from my cozy spot on the couch.

"It's me Armin, Eren. Stop freaking out". He pretty much laughs while saying this. Which makes me want to punch him, but I still get up from my warm spot to let him in. "I texted you earlier saying I forgot my keys".

While opening the door I respond "I'm not freaking out, I'm just being cautious".

Armin walks in and starts unwrapping himself from his heavy coat and boots. His blond hair is dusted with the light snow from the mid-December weather. His cheeks are dusted with pink from the cold, and his nose is slightly runny.

Today marks the beginning of his Christmas vacation, whereas Mikasa doesn't have classes Fridays her vacation began yesterday. As for me I don't go to college (like them nerds) so my vacation never ends, Muhahahaha. Actually, that's a lie I have a full-time job, but it's pretty much a vacation for me too because I can't go out right now because it might ruin my image.(I don't really care about it too much, but Petra my manager does).

You see I'm a model, (I'm popular too, stop laughing. I can feel you laughing) The reason I can't go out right now though is there's this nasty rumor going around that my agent doesn't want me confirming or denying right now and she believes that it should die down... eventually. It' only been 3 days I'm over reacting.(That's what Mikasa says anyways).

Armin shuffles towards the kitchen as I make my way back to the couch. "Where's Mikasa?"

"I don't know. She went out to go buy food about 2 hours ago. I've been sitting here useless most of the day". I grab the remote from the coffee table and change the channel. "Oh, yeah if you're looking for food you're not gonna find any". I can hear him groan, and shuffle around the kitchen some more "It wasn't me Sasha was over yesterday, remember?"

"So that's why Mikasa ordered pizza yesterday".

"Yeah"

After a few minutes, Armin enters the living room with 2 mugs, 1 in each hand. Extending one out for me.

"Here, I wonder what's keeping her so long?"

I take the mug and inhale the sweet smell of hot chocolate, before gently blowing and taking a sip.

We sat there for about 20 minutes watching whatever show happened to be on. I wasn't paying much attention, and drifting off into thoughts. After awhile Armin got up declaring that he had homework for over the break (His exact word were that he had 'like 20 essays to do', and I'm not sure if he's exaggerating or being truthful and knowing him and all the courses he takes he could be telling the truth) and he'd like to get a head start on it so he'd have less to worry about later, and stocked off to his room. Typical Armin.

So I sat on the couch of the shared apartment and flipped through channels more focused on my thoughts than the TV. I soon found myself drifting off from the warmth of the couch and the murmurs of what was on TV. As the world faded out I could faintly hear the door open and Mikasa declaring that she was home, and the soft rustle of plastic bags swaying against each other towards the kitchen, Mikasa calling Armin and me to come help. I was too far into sleep to get up and help, but I could hear footsteps from the hall with the bedrooms going to the kitchen, which I assume is Armin answering her plea. Their soft murmurs are the last thing that I'm coherent for as sleep over comes me.

 **Chapter 2**

As I woke up I realized it was dark and almost unbearably quiet, and that I was encased in a warm blanket. (Probably Mikasa worrying about my health or something like that).

I got up and slowly made my way towards the hall, with one hand on the wall to lead me through the darkness. When I finally made it to my door successfully, I opened it tore off my clothes, and went straight to my bed and practically threw myself into the sheets. I pulled my head out from the warmth and placed it on my pillow. Looking over at the alarm clock on my bedside table. It's already 4 am. Well, at least I can try to get some more sleep.

Instead of a nice dream to greet my sleep, I was welcomed by the replaying of memories I'd much rather forget.

It was midway through my senior year. I was walking through the halls on my way to the library to meet Armin to study, which never worked out for me because I couldn't focus for more than a few minute unless I was interested, and nothing at school interested me enough to stay focused more than a half hour at most. Mikasa was at sports practice. (I don't really know which one because she played so many). When I was stopped by a teacher telling that if I didn't try harder I was going to barely pass this term, just like last one. Then he went on rambling about colleges or something like that. I'd stopped paying attention, I'd already had this conversation before with other teachers, and my parents, and it always ended the same, being told that there will be consequences to my actions later in life, and I'll be upset I didn't try harder.

Oh, how my parents liked reminding me that I was nothing compared to Mikasa. She had better grades than me, she was athletic, and she was part of the school's band. The only thing I had that could rival her was my looks, but in my parent's eyes, this was a bad thing. Looks got you nowhere, except the street corner, inside some place that reeked of alcohol, or some other job that didn't require education. They viewed any job that didn't require at least some college education pointless, and unworthy of perusing. At least Mikasa never was boastful about it, most of the time I believe that she cares about me more than they do.(Which sadly might be true).

Anyways the teacher kept on talking, and even though I was blocking him out it was starting to get to me. So I just started to walk straight passed him towards the library. I could faintly make out him calling for me to come back, and that these things are important. Whatever.

I sat next to Armin who was already there and took out the things I was going to need. 30 minutes in and I slumped my head down resting it on my arms. "I give up".

"Don't be silly. Mikasa still has another hour of practice left, and the second term is ending next week".

I groaned, but I knew this was his way of telling me I needed to try my best now or I'd never heard the end of it from my parents. "Fine".

When we knew Mikasa was done we left the library to meet her outside the locker rooms. Then we started the walk home while Mikasa started to talk about how practice went, and Armin reminded us that. When got to our neighborhood Armin said his goodbyes and walked up to his house as we kept walking. When we reached the door, Mikasa, went in first and I followed.

That night at dinner our mother spoke about how terrible work was. She had a love/hate relationship with her job. She was an editor for a magazine.(I think this is how her hate of celebrities began). My father is a doctor that works at the hospital and worked hard to get there and ever since I was younger he's wanted me to follow in his foot steps and be a doctor too. Everything was fine until he looked down at his phone. Why might you ask? Because that teacher from earlier had e-mailed him. Oh, joy, this was going to be so fun... not.

After being yelled at for not being responsible for not caring about my grades. Then some more about how Mikasa has already been excepted into great schools, whereas the best I got so far was a community college. I got to leave the angry parent and go to my room.

I really am a failure in their eyes, I always have been and sadly I probably always will be.

Everything got foggy hopefully the fog would take me away from these terrible memories.

I was violently shaken awake by Mikasa. "Eren, wake up I already made food and if you're not out of bed soon I'll eat it all myself". Mikasa said this as she left my room.(Probably to give poor Armin the same treatment).

I got up and grabbed random clothes which happened to be a t-shirt and a pair of sweats and threw them on. Then headed to the bathroom to wash up, but before I could enter I was greeted with a tired Armin. "Wow, and you're a model?" He comments sarcastically on my bed head and worn out clothes.

"Oh, shut up Armin you know damn well that I'm good looking," I say in an equally playful tone while running my hand through my hair.

After entering the bathroom and doing 'my business' I look in the mirror to see exactly why Armin had made his remark. I wash my hands, comb out my hair (trying to do my hair myself is always a losing battle, I have no idea how the hairstylists that I work with can deal with it) then leave to go to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough sleeping beauties."

Armin reply's "Well at least it's sleeping beauty and not sleeping ugly."

To which Mikasa and I fake laugh, and I can faintly hear Mikasa say "Sometimes I wonder". Which gets me to fail at holding laughter, while Armin makes a pouty face.

With that we ate, then I excused myself to my room to check my phone because Petra is supposed to keep me updated on the rumor issue.I go to my desk and pick up my phone from beside my I turn on my phone, the lock screen reveals that I have 3 texts; two from Momager (aka Perta) and one from HorseFace (aka Jean).

The 2 from Petra were what I thought they would be. Just some links to articles on 'it'.

The one from Jean says: Hey, tell Mikasa and Armin I'll be over later. I know it's sudden but I need to talk to you.

Well, that's odd, him and I have had frienemies kinds of interactions up until last year where we decided to call a truce but I guess he'll be here later to tell me what's up.

 **Chapter 3**

As I walked out of my room and entered the living area, Mikasa followed closely behind. Armin was getting ready to go to his part time job by the door. Must be snowing based on all the things he's putting on. Since I'm a good friend the thought of him walking to work in the snow made me feel bad.

"Hey, Armin if you want you can borrow my car today." Since I'm the only one with a car (because I'm technically the only one who needs one, plus every time I bring up getting another car Mikasa complains about money and how we all be saving for when we really need it.) and I'm not really going anywhere (more like can't) I thought I'd offer.

"Are you sure Eren?"

I walk over to the bowl of keys near the door, grabbed my car keys and threw them at him. "Yeah, now get going."

He fumbles trying to catch the keys, "Thanks". He looks back at me with a big smile and bright eyes.

"Get going". Mikasa says from behind me nearly giving me a heart attack, I hate how she does that.

Armin leaves and I head into the living room to wait for Jean, sloshing onto the couch, Mikasa enters shortly after I get comfortable and sits down beside me. We make small talk, like how schools been for her and the work she has to do over break. In between somewhere, I mention that Jean will be coming over, to which she responds with a slight nod and hum.

After a while a hear a knock on the door and get up to answer it. Jean is standing in front of me with green heavy coat un zipped (Probably did that while navigating the apartment building), and his two toned hair is more than just dusted by the snow. He looks extremely nervous, just like when he came up to me junior year asking me how he should ask Marco out (I don't know quite why he confides in me the way he does, but in a way, it makes me grateful). We all knew they both liked each other and were just walking around in circles with neither of them actually making a move. I was over joyed for them when Jean finally grew the balls to ask Marco out (He's less of a horse faced asshole with Marco around, the key word less). Now though he looked as if he was going to faint from the sheer thought of doing whatever it is he's here for. Looks like he needs to get to grow a pair all over again.

"Hey."

This startled him. He jumped a foot in the air then looked over with a hand clutching his chest leaning over slightly looking relieved. "Don't scare me like that". He says this looking at the floor. I can see the fear leave and stress seeping into him again.

I step aside and start to lead him into the living room, he seems so out of it like he doesn't know where he is yet he's been here a thousand times. I stood in front of the couch waiting for him to sit, maybe it'll help him be less stressed. Sitting doesn't look like it's going to help calm down any, but hey it was worth shot.

"So why are you here?" Those were the words I was thinking but I'm not the who said them, which caused me to jump a bit. It was Mikasa. I really wish she would stop doing that. I almost forgot that she was there.

Jean looked up at us, almost pleadingly which is odd for Jean. "W-well you see the thing is..." His words faded out and he went back to looking at his feet.

"Stop being such a wimp and spit it out already." Mikasa can be so rude sometimes, I send a glare towards her. "Fine, whatever I'll let you two talk it out like men." The sarcasm is strong in this one.

Mikasa walks out of the living room towards her room and I sit down on the couch next to Jean. "So what's wrong?" I say this in a calm voice.

"Well you see yesterday after classes I went back to the dorm room Marco and I share, and we were talking and then... He started to bring up the future and it got me thinking." He took a deep breath and looked over at me "I know we never been on the best terms, but I need your help... again."

I smirk I'm pretty sure I know what he needs help with now. "So you're finally ready to pop the question? I was wondering how long it would take you. You've been dating for 4 years now? Personally, I thought you were going to ask him last year, but you never did."

Jean started to blush. "Well then Jeager you say that like your married yourself or at least engaged, but no look at your single as fucking ever just like you'll always be." Always with the snarky comments. "And we're still in college and it was just a thought." His face said otherwise.

"Wait don't you guys live in the dorms."

"Not for long. I've been looking into houses on the edge of the city. We've only got a year and a half left of school. I came just to get ideas and stuff..."

We talked, mostly me telling him the perfect plan for 'it', and him nodding and adding ideas until he felt less worried and more excited, even though he decided he would wait. It was 2 hours later when he left.

Mikasa made lunch and I went back to my room. I sat on my bed grabbing my phone and playing some random time passing game, waiting for Mikasa to finish making food. When she did I went into the living room to eat with her. A down side of our apartment is that there isn't a dining room or room for a bigger table (You see this wouldn't be a problem if Mikasa would just let me pay the extra rent for a bigger one, but no it's my money and I shouldn't waste it on her and Armin). We ate in silence. When I was finished I got up and took my plate to the sink and washed it then and there (Mikasa got me into the habit of doing this so that cleaning would be easier for her). I walked down the hall towards my room when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and read Petra's name pushing the green answer button.

"Hey"

"Hey, Eren I got some news. Want to meet up Tuesday or me come over today?"

"Mikasa!" I yelled away from the phone. "Is it okay for Petra to come over?"

"It's whatever Eren."

"Whatever is more convenient for you."

"Well, then I'll be over later."

"See you then."

"Bye Eren."

I walked back over to the living room sat down and started binge watching shows with Mikasa until Armin came home. He had dinner duty so he got to cooking we also notified him that Petra was coming over for dinner and would probably eat a lot because her husband Auruo's cooking is terrible.

Just as Armin finished cooking there was a knock on the door. Mikasa went to open the door while I got the plates, and Armin finished up. We all sat down in the living room with Petra.

"So there's some good news and some bad news." I hated it when there was both. "I'll start with the bad. The rumor has been spreading like wildfire and we're going to have to make a statement, which, like you know I wanted to avoid doing because while there are pros there's also many cons. We're going to have to be very careful with how we go about this."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She was fed up with the rumor it's not like she cared, she and Armin knew (along with all our other friends) that it was true and they never treated me any different.

"In the end, it's up to you what the statement is completely up to you, but I'll warn you now whatever you say will affect your career, and you'll have to stand by what you say".

I nodded and let what Petra say seep into my mind, "I think I'm ready, to tell the truth, and be confident about it, even if others will judge me for it, I won't let it bother me". I look over to Petra and give her the biggest smile I can manage.

Mikasa was finished with her food, so she stood up and walked to the kitchen, half way there she turned back to all of us and let out a heavy sigh, "I don't see whats so bad about Eren being gay, or why it should matter."

 **Chapter 4**

After dinner, Petra stayed to finish up our 'business' conversation.

"So what do you and Auruo have planned for Christmas?"

"Well there's the party at the company's headquarters, but you know about that."

Oh yes, I did. I didn't plan on going, but no I was on magazine covers and one of the company's pride and joys. (I'm not the only 'star' that has a manager from the company). I began to glare at the thought of going. I don't like parties.

"You're going even if you don't want to. I want to show off my pride and joy to all my co-workers, and brag about all of my- I mean our success." Her honey brown eyes turned cold as she glared back at me. Oh well, I guess I'm going to the stupid Christmas party.

Mikasa decided to add her 2 cents. "It wouldn't kill you to get out more."

Her and Armin always want me to 'get a life'.

"I'll go okay, just stop bugging me." I took a deep breath to calm myself. "By the way hows Rose?"

Petra's birthday was last week and Auruo got her a Labrador puppy which she named rose.

"She's fine, other than the fact supposedly Auruo is a cat person, even though he's the fool who got me the dog." I don't think I'll ever understand him. "Eren on a more professional note I'll schedule an interview for sometime after Christmas to talk about 'it'."

"Sounds like a plan."

After Petra leaves and we go to our rooms to get some sleep. We're all gonna need it because tomorrow is Sunday.

Sundays are... Interesting to say the least. When I'm working Sundays are a day off, but the main event that happens on Sundays is Hanji. She was a friend of Armin's and she knows Petra (They went to high school together or something I think) and a whole lot of other interesting people. The reason she would come over as she was also studying for a medical degree like Armin, but she's 2 years ahead but they both help each other out. Every Sunday. On my day off. I mean Hanji is nice and all, it's just Hanji has way too much energy and drive.

I woke up to hear loud talking coming from the living room. I got up got dressed in a simple pale blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants. Then headed into the bathroom to wash up. As I enter into the living room I look around and see Hanji is on the couch wearing a pale pink and green onesie, with her glasses on the tip of her nose, and her hair in a messy bun (I think it gets messier every time I see her). Armin who is sitting next to her, on the other hand, is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans without a hair out of place. Mikasa is wearing a crimson t-shirt (her favorite color happens to be red and I don't think I've ever seen her not wear at least a bit of it at any given time) and the yoga pants that she usually works out in, while sitting on the floor with a book in her hand but unlike the medical stuff everywhere, her book is an on law.

The small table is crowded with unorganized papers, 4 coffees and a box of a dozen doughnuts.

I slouch down onto the floor and grab the coffee cup that's off to the side looking untouched. Hanji always brings coffee and/or doughnuts as compensation for using our apartment for the study day. I sip at the coffee, none of the other people in the room really noticing me. I don't blame them their all smart and have to study and practice for test and grades, whereas the most I need to 'study' for is to walk correctly down a runway, or the right pose, all I have to keep up with is exercising (and what I eat, but I'm going to eat this doughnut and think about that afterward).

With nothing really to do other than listening to them talk (which I don't understand their complicated vocabulary and topics I'm uninterested in), my mind wanders and I start to remember.

...

Mikasa, Armin and, I were at the mall to meet up with Connie, Sasha, Jean, and Marco. It was senior year, 3 and a half months to graduation. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black graphic T-shirt, a pair of black Converse, and my favorite gray beanie. I remember this day very clearly. It's a day I'll never forget.

My birthday was a week away and Mikasa wanted to just let me have some time away from our parents, so we were just casually waiting with Armin for everyone else to show up. When this tall guy with neat hair, and enormous eyebrows walked up to us. He leaned down in front of me and, he looked me straight in the eye and said: "You have the most amazing eyes, do you model?"

"No," I said this bluntly I thought he was pulling my leg, or making fun of me.

"Well if you want a good manager here's my card." He walked off and winked back at us.

"That was weird," Armin commented. Mikasa nodded.

The rest of the day I kept contemplating it. It would be something I could do, but it's not a 'real job' my parents would approve of.

I thought about it a lot until my birthday. My parents didn't say anything to me before school, but that was normal. When I got to school friends all said 'Happy Birthday' and hugged me. After school, I studied with Armin and then went home with Mikasa. Just like any other day. Dinner wasn't anything special. I went to my room after and thought back to Mikasa's birthday. Our parents treated her like a princess. It wasn't her fault that they treated me this way it was mine. I knew why too, I'm not the perfect child. That's when it clicked if they didn't accept me now they never would accept me as me. I called the number on the card.

Even if now my parents hate me because of it, it was one of the best choices I've ever made, and I don't think I'll ever regret it.

...

Hanji was in my face. "Do you think he went brain dead?"

"There's no brain to go dead," I mumble, as I sit up.

"Our boring studying is done now, and I want pizza and it's your turn to pay." Hanji always did this.

"But I paid last time." And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that, and so on.

"It's always your turn to pay Eren." Mikasa calmly said this, while I shrugged.

"Fine, okay go order it."

"Yay." And with that, she ran off.

The pizzas arrived I paid (I'm also the only one that can only eat 2 pieces because of work but hey it's whatever, oh no that's right I also ate that doughnut. I swear one of these days I'm going to kill Hanji).

After eating I went to my room to play video games while they went back to studying. Mikasa got me for dinner at 7 and we ate the last of the pizza. Hanji left saying she'd see us in exactly a week on Christmas. That's right we're having a party here this year. Yay. (Can you taste my sarcasm?)

We decided to make hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies all night. No school, No work, why not? Armin fell asleep 2 movies in, I fell asleep after 4, and I don't even know if Mikasa fell asleep because when I awoke the next morning on the couch she was awake watching them still.

 **Chapter 5**

The week went by sluggishly. We did more Christmas things. I drank more hot chocolate and eggnog than I'd like to admit. Armin and Mikasa both have part-time jobs that they had to go to most of the time so I stayed home and binge watched anything Christmas-y on Netflix. When Friday came along I was not mentally ready for the Christmas party Petra was dragging me to.

Petra arrived at 6 pm to get me. She was wearing a dress which was slightly odd because she wears a lot of pantsuits. It was a cream color and went down to about 2 inches below her knees, but has long sleeves. It's simple but suits her well. On the other hand, I'm dressed in a regular black suit, a pale blue collared dress shirt, with an ocean colored tie Mikasa gave me for Christmas last year, (something about it brings out the color in my eyes, pfft whatever).

We walked out of the building into the lightly falling snow. I like snow, it's peaceful and quiet, unlike rain. (I don't mind rain much either though). The parking garage for the tenets of the building is across the street. The city doesn't seem too busy tonight. She unlocked her car and made me get in. I had offered to drive myself, but Petra said that it was a waste. That's her way of saying that she doesn't want me getting away.

The car ride was filled with Petra telling me about who would be there and what was happening, with the Christmas music playing in the background. (Don't tell her this, but I was paying more attention to the music).

...

We walked into the lobby. Every time I come here I swear it gets more luxurious. Then again Erwin and his eyebrows are in charge. (Sometimes I think the eyebrows are more in charge). Petra pushed the button to call the elevator. It arrived, and Petra walked ahead of me to get in first and I followed. Petra pushed the button for the 6th floor and looked over at me. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." I weakly smiled at an attempt to look happy. She saw through my fake smile and simply sighed.

We arrived on the floor the party was taking place. I followed Petra down the hall into a room that was huge. It was a Large Ballroom the company had for 'get together' (More like Erwin showing off). It was filled with people talking all dressed nicely. I recognized a few people from working with them or seeing them on TV or in magazines.

I recognized Christa and Ymir. Christa was a year or two younger than me, but a very successful actress and Ymir was her overprotective girlfriend and manager. (I think she got mad at her previous one for taking her precious away too much.) Christa was all smiles like always. Ymir, on the other hand, was fuming. I'm guessing one too many people asked to dance or talk with her Christa. Well, I'll wait for her to cool off before trying to talk to either of them.

Petra walked over to Erwin and I followed. He was talking to someone. As we approached I realized it was Levi.

Levi is a model and actor. I've only 'met' him a few times and he always seems really mad or angry at something, Petra would always assure me that he was always like that and that her, him, Erwin, and Hanji went way back. Still, I made I note to myself never to get on his bad side. Even though if I had to choose a celebrity crush it would be him.

Petra was joining into their conversation. Erwin wore a navy colored suit, his hair neatly done, with a smile on his face which rarely leaves.

I was standing behind Petra, but not really paying attention. Mikasa tells me that it's bad to ignore conversations that you in, but technically I'm not in this one, right? Wrong.

"Eren?" Petra tapped my shoulder.

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"That's fine if you want you can go do your own thing."

"Thanks." I don't need to be told twice.

I look around as I walk. Ymir still looks pissed and she and Christa are the only ones I see that I really know. Foods out of the question, Petra would kill me. Well, I guess I'm going to have to be a loner. That was until someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see a teenager.

I've seen her before I just can't place where. She had her red hair up in pigtails, but they don't make her look childish the way you would think they would. She's wearing a plain red long sleeved dress that hugged her curves and ended at her knees. Her eyes were like the ocean, similar to my own. But the most noticeable thing was the smile that adorned her face.

"Your Eren, right?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Isabel."

The name made it click. She is a singer. A well known one too. What does she want with me though?

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing I just thought we could talk."

"Okay."

We walked over to a sitting area that was pretty vacant and sat down. We talked for awhile. Turns out she's a fan of mine and we get along quite well. Things were going fine until Levi came over and sat down across from us.

Now that I'm actually paying attention I notice he's wearing a clean black suit with a dark gray button up, the top two buttons undone. Everything shows up on black, but surprisingly there's not a single strand of hair, dust or any other particle that could tarnish his perfect suit. His hair is neatly arranged with a perfect part I would never be able to accomplish with my wild hair. His gray eyes are not looking at me, but in a way I'm glad. I have I feeling that if he was I'd die from the intensity that they give off.

"Hey, Isabel."

"Hi Levi, have been enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, have you?"

"Yes, I've been talking with Eren."

"I was with Petra and she wouldn't shut up about him, so don't start Isabel."

"I'm sorry," I say this feeling obligated to apologize for her. Petra always embarrasses me like this.

"It's not a bad thing she's proud of you." Levi is smiling. Smiling at me. I must commit this to memory, this will probably never happen to me again.

"Oh" Is the only thing I can respond with, I'm in awe.

"Eren" It's Petra, probably time to go. "Mikasa will kill me if I don't get you home soon, so say your goodbyes and meet me in the lobby." She turns and leaves. I don't even know when she got there, but looking down at my phone I realize it's actually really late.

"Hey give me your number" Isabel is giving me a smile I can't refuse I pass her my phone and a moment later she passes it back. "Bye."

I walk to the doors, and go down the short hall, press the button to call the elevator and wait for the ding.

...

Levi POV

"Your jelly." I hate when Isabel gives me that evil look.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because I can hold a conversation with him, and I got his number." She has such a smug look on her face right now.

"Why would I be jealous of that?"

"Because you have the biggest crush on him ever and don't deny it Hanji and I have evidence." Great, just great.

"Yeah, so?" I'm not even going to deny it because she and Hanji would have a field-day proving me wrong.

"Well if you ever want to act on those feelings you're going to have to talk in full conversations and not just leave halfway through them. Also-" I get up from the uncomfortable seat and start walking towards Erwin. "This is exactly what I mean Levi."

I reach Erwin he's talking to someone. I don't know who and don't care. "I'm leaving."

"Bye," I barely hear him say this as I head to the area I left Isabel.

Isabel is giving me a sour face when reaching her. "I'll see you tomorrow at Hanji's."

"Yeah see you then."

...

Eren's POV (sorry about the pov swapping I feel like I'm crap at it)

I wake up and it's still dark out. I reach for my phone and turn it on. Momentarily blinded by the brightness, I read the time it's 4:27 AM. Don't you just love it when you wake up and can't go back to sleep? I get out of bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, I get dressed and meander into the living room. I turn on the TV and wait for Mikasa to wake up.

At 6 Mikasa comes out of her room in a trance and goes into the bathroom. I hear the shower start and in about 20 minutes she walks out fully dressed looking much more awake. She notices the fact that the tv was on and she looks over at me. She knows that I'm awake, and starts banging on Armin's door, yelling for him to wake up. Then going into the kitchen to start making food.

The day is spent getting everything ready for Christmas that is tomorrow. We made sure every present is wrapped, and Mikasa and Armin made food for everyone that would be here tomorrow (mostly for Sasha). I would've helped but they're much better at cooking than me, I helped bake the cookies though.

We finish up and it's already getting dark out. Mikasa does the finishing touches while Armin and I fight over what movie we're going to watch. Mikasa comes in seeing us fighting over it and chooses for us. Nightmare Before Christmas gotta love Mikasa's choice in movies, Childish yet creepy.

I wake up in my bed, yet I distinctly remember falling asleep on the couch. Thinking of this distracts me from the bigger picture. It's Christmas today.

Armin's grandfather died two years ago. Armin used to go home to him for Christmas, but now he stays here with us. Mikasa could go home to our parents, but she chooses to stay with me because she knows I'd rather not go. So we invite our friends over on Christmas who either can't go home or would rather not for the holidays. In a way, this is our makeshift family, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. Except for Jean, I'd trade him.

 **Chapter 6**

I appreciate all of my friends and the fact that we all get together for Christmas, but what I don't appreciate is the fact the first sight I see once fully awake is two of them making out on my couch. I clear my throat to at least let them know that their no longer alone, and maybe I don't know stop making out on said person's couch, but no Jean see this as a chance to shove that he's not a loner and that I am into my face by noticeably deepening their kiss causing Marco to moan and me to back away slowly. I don't get far for two reasons. One, I bump into Armin, and two Marco pushes Jean off of him, now probably realizing that he was doing it to annoy me.

Now that I feel comfortable in my own house I re-enter the living area and sit on the couch as far as I can from the love birds. Jean has a smirk painted on his face, and Marco is a blushing heap beside him. Armin sits on the floor facing the couch and looks up at us. He looks tired. Like he had trouble sleeping, but the grin on his face proves that he's fine.

The smell coming from the kitchen can only be one thing, Mikasa's famous Christmas day waffles, and if on cue there's a knock on the door. Armin gets up to open it while I hear Mikasa open the cupboard to get plates. I get up to help her and I'm greeted by Sasha who's already in the kitchen helping get things ready so we can eat. The sooner the better in her eyes.

I go back to the living room to see Connie chatting away with Jean and Marco, who thankfully aren't stuck to each other's faces. Just you wait, Jean until I'm in a relationship.

Mikasa and Sasha finish preparing the food and bring it to us. Everyone's faces light up at the fluffy waffles. They're better than I remember them being last year. When we're finished Sasha starts complaining that she was still hungry.

"I didn't even eat that much." She whimpers.

"You ate more than anyone else." Thank god Connie is here to save us from the hungry Sasha.

Sasha starts pouting with her puppy dog eyes. "But I'm still hungry."

"Well then don't be." I don't think we choose if we are, or not but okay Connie.

Their argument over her hunger continues and I kinda just spaced out. When I started to pay attention again their dispute had been resolved with the promise to Sasha for cookies later.

Now that that's been resolved, Marco suggests we open presents. Hehehe. I had gotten Armin a gift card to the coffee shop down the street along with a thermos. (AN: I don't like that word.) He only accepts presents he deems useful. I got Mikasa a silver necklace that had the letter M wrapped in a red scarf embedded with small rubies, I got it made custom for her.

Jean started to open the present I got him. It was hard to contain my laughter when I saw the look on his face. "What the fuck Eren?" I had gotten him one of those horse masks.

"I saw it and thought of you." I turned to Armin, "Don't you see the resemblance, they could be twins." At this Armin and Connie start uncontrollably laughing. While Marco, Mikasa, and Sasha try to hold their laughter back.

Jean mumbled something inaudible while throwing something at me. It was an empty picture frame. "It's a picture of your imaginary boyfriend."

"Nice one Jean," I say this with the most sarcasm I can. I get the last laugh though because Mikasa hits him over the head for me.

I got Sasha a new cookbook, she's in college for culinary arts. I got Connie a few vintage comic books that he likes. And finally, I got Marco an 'I'm a brony' t-shirt. (Which surprisingly he liked).

Other than the picture frame, I got a snow globe from Connie and Sasha (I totally don't have a collection of them, I don't. Okay maybe I have a few. Just a few, though). Armin and Mikasa I told not to get me anything because they already do so much for me and for once they took my advice, (they're plotting something foul, and I'm going to find out what).

...

We spent the rest of the day eating cookies with eggnog, and just having an overall good time, but good things must come to an end. They all went home at about 3 in the afternoon for other Christmas activities, (I was gonna be subtle, but they all went away so they could fuck like bunnies. Because unlike Armin, Mikasa and I they aren't loners.)

At this time I got a text from Petra saying 'Merry Christmas'. I sent the same back to her. Armin and I watched the last of the Christmas movies we could because Mikasa away yells at us if we watch them after Christmas is over with. At 9 Armin gets a call from a very drunk Hanji saying that all three of us (Armin, Mikasa, and I) better come over to her house for her New Years party on the 31st, then wishes him a 'Merry Christmas' and hangs up.

...

The day after Christmas I get a call from Petra.

"Hey Eren I wanted to let you know that I scheduled an interview for tomorrow, so this rumor can just go away."

"But I don't wanna yet, I don't think I'm ready."

"Too bad Eren. It'll be like ripping a band-aid off. Once this is over, it'll be just that over."

"But I don't like ripping band-aids off." I was starting to pout at this point, and the one thing Petra hates the most is pouting.

"Fine then tell Mikasa and Armin I'm on my way over." She said this in a demanding voice that scared me, it was her I'm not gonna take any shit voice.

"Fine."

"Good." And with that, she hung up.

I hate it when she does things like this. She just springs things I don't wanna do at me, but then again without her doing that nothing would ever get done.

"Petra's coming over to yell at me," I call out to let Armin and Mikasa know.

"What did you do now?" They call out in unison.

"She scheduled the interview."

"Well, it was going to happen eventually." Mikasa can be so rude sometimes.

"Yeah, you need to get over it." Armin can also be rude at times too.

After lunch, there was a knock at the door. Armin went to get it, but I already knew who it would be and I wasn't looking forward to it, but to my surprise, it wasn't Patra. It was Hanji.

Who surprisingly wasn't cringing in the light from a hangover. She had come over because study day was supposed to be yesterday but because of Christmas, they delayed it a day. She had also explained that she was late because she had woken up with a headache, and an atrocious hangover that now was miraculously gone. So her, Mikasa, and Armin all sat around studying even though it was during a vacation.

So while they were being nerds, I was thinking of what I was going to say to Petra, who still wasn't here, thank all things holy. That didn't last long though because soon there was a knock on the door and this time I was sure that it would be Petra behind it.

I was right. As Armin opened the door a very angry Petra walked in and right up to me yelling in my face. "Eren I swear I'm doing it for your own good."

I responded with the only thing I could. "Yes Petra, I understand."

"Good because even if you didn't I would be dragging you there tomorrow." Then she looked to Mikasa, "Make sure he's up, dressed, and ready to go by 10." She was smiling until she turned to me and added, "And yes Eren, that's 10 in the morning." I nodded.

Now that she was in her right mind and no longer angry, she noticed Hanji. "Oh, I didn't see you there." Hanji just smiled. "Well, I have a meeting with Erwin I must get to so behave."

"Tell Eyebrows I said hi," Hanji said this with an even bigger smile, that if it got any bigger I think her face would split in half.

"I will, bye." She waved and headed out the door.

They when back to studying, and I went back to idly thinking about random shit. When I stopped daydreaming, Hanji was on my face (again). "He's most definitely brain dead this time."

"I've already told you there is no brain to go dead."

"Well, either way, you're paying for the Chinese food that's on the way."

"Fine."

"Yay," Hanji has to stop squealing.

The food arrived, we ate, Hanji left, then we went to bed.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I can already feel it. You see the real reason why I haven't come out publicly isn't for my image at all. It's because I'm afraid, afraid because the people who are supposed to always be there will hate me more than they do now. The real reason is my parents.

 **Thank you for being patient with my editing, I'll most likely be posting chapter 7 later on this week.**


End file.
